random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Recess Lost Episode: Files
Missing Archives with ToStopaGaben Story On the web, there are rumours circulating around something that is deep hidden on Disney's library, something so dark that is often mention as Disney's Rude Removal. The topic in question is a missing Recess two parter simply named files, the episode is nowhere to be found and there was a rumour that the UK Disney Channel was supposed to air it, but because of missing audio files from one of the characters in the last part and the mature humour of the episode it was left unaired (they did try to hire the actor for this character but other than that no one knows what happened). Proof of the episode existence surfaced when an ex-disney worker claimed to have watched test footage for the episode and even had some things to say about it. Episode info The episode originally began as a storyboard jam, which was filled with Black Humour said by the characters that had a range of topics from religion to Columbine jokes. Due to the Recess staff enjoying the storyboard jam, they asked permission to Disney to animate the episode and it was greenlit. When writing was almost complete, they didn't like the prototype and decided to start from scratch again, this time with the help of a Stand up comedian that one of the Recess creator is a fan of it and that was Sarah Silverman. Sarah supervised the humour of the episode and helped on the writing, most of the humour of the storyboard jam was replaced or edited. The Black comedy was profane in a sense but did not had the use or reliance of swearing like Rude Removal, jokes included Religion, Race, Sexual References, Satirization of other Disney shows at the time and even 9/11 jokes with mentions of the terrorist war. With a conversation of Guru Kid and TJ reading out as this. TJ: "Wow, you simply gave this to me, weren't you going to avoid any contact with me with this whole war going on and starting to beat me up or something." Guru kid: "You were the ones who started this d@mn war, if your country wanted Petroleum, just ask please *sheesh*" Giving out the nationality of Guru Kid as being an Iraqi. The episode was originally supposed to release between 2 AM-3 AM on ABC, however, Disney later cancelled the episode showing on ABC because it was deemed too unsafe mostly because of the Recess audience being consisted by kids and so the episode was never seen again. But let's face it, the 2000 kids are already becoming teens and the majority of the Recess audience is already pretty mature for this stuff, with the success on Rude Removal's campaign and the upcoming Aqua Teen Boston. It's time to spread this word: Either complain to disney to show the episode on their site or use the hashtag #RecessFiles and contact @Sarah Silverman to explore more of this missing episode. Spread the word and togheter we shall find the Holy Grail Category:Recess